And The Dream Rolls On
by Trunks888
Summary: There is alot of Sadness and pain For are hero in this story as well as alot of action. Please REad and review.Thanks
1. Default Chapter

And the dream Roll's on.  
  
Chapter 1.Where are we since the last story.  
  
  
  
It's been one year since our last story a dream reviewed was that title  
  
at the end Jeremy had asked Bra to be his wife and she agreed.  
  
well over that year they married and now bra has just giving birth to there first  
  
child a girl named Melissa  
  
Jeremy and bra and Melissa Live At capsule corp.  
  
Jeremy has took on a job there and bra stays out home with there  
  
Child.  
  
Though Jeremy works and has a family he hasn't stopped tranning and  
  
and as you will find out in this story that's going to be a very good thing.  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny Saturday morning and Jeremy and his wife and child were out enjoying the day on the front lawn  
  
when There was a call on Jeremy's wrist watch (Bulma made him this)  
  
That was linked to his home so his mom and dad and bro Ect.  
  
Could contact him.  
  
He answered it and it was his mother she said That she would like him to  
  
come home for a little bit and help her with a few things  
  
Jeremy agreed and Gave his wife and daughter a hug and a kiss and was on his  
  
way.  
  
Jeremy stuck around there for a few hours and finally he thought it was time to go on home so he did.  
  
When he got there shocked His home and the whole cite he lived in  
  
was in ruins it looked like a bomb had went off  
  
Franticly Jeremy move piece by piece of his old home  
  
looking for a door to a room bulma built there encase of an emergency  
  
After what seemed like hours (it was only minuts)  
  
Jeremy Found it slowly he opend it and he could see light coming from down a long hall way that would lead to the safety room.  
  
============================================================================ Going to leve you hanging Come back soon to see what happens  
  
Find out whether or not Bra and little Melissa and all of Jeremy's friends are ok or not Thanks for reading Please review and check my other stuff. 


	2. Deth of a loved one :

Hey every one.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter before I start got to say  
  
every one READ THE STORY CALLED LAVNDER TEARS  
  
by Sarissa it's totally awesome.  
  
Alright on with the story  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 ! The deth of a loved one!  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Jeremy slowly walked down the long hall way into a room at the end  
  
In it Goku, vegeta,trunks,gohan,goten, gohan were all laying in hospital Beds. Bulma was sitting next to them holding baby Melissa and  
  
next the her videl,Chi chi ,and pan were all sitting.  
  
  
  
What happened guys?  
  
Jeremy asked.  
  
  
  
Jeremy Thank god you're here  
  
we were attacked by Aliens.  
  
Said bulma but before she could say no more  
  
Jeremy Cut her off  
  
by saying Where's Bra?  
  
  
  
Bulma Started to cry as she said  
  
she she's dead!!  
  
The Killed her when They attacked she was killed my baby was killed  
  
then Videl and chi chi went over to comfort Bulma  
  
  
  
Jeremy's face turned white he felt like he couldn't breath  
  
like the life had been sucked out of him.  
  
Slowly he turned around not making a sound started to walk out the door  
  
  
  
the stopped for moment when he heard gohan Say  
  
no Jeremy there to strong we were all beaten by them.  
  
Then he started to walk forward again and pan got in front of him  
  
JEREMY!! We all know your upset about bra we all are but you cant beat them.  
  
Jeremy reached up and took hold of pan's arm pulling her out of his way  
  
and Said Bulma Take care of Melissa for me.  
  
Pan started to get in his way But Goku said  
  
NO pan let him go.  
  
Goku are you Crazy he will be killed.  
  
if all of us together couldn't win the boy couldn't possible.  
  
vegeta yelled  
  
Before Jeremy could here any more he was out of the room  
  
Once he got up out of there  
  
He let out a scream so lowed it could be heard all the way around the world.  
  
With that he went super Sayia-jin then to level two then level 3  
  
Then he went to a new level it ( I didn't look like goku did at level 4)  
  
his hair was White with silver high lights  
  
and his eye were yellow  
  
there was a aura around him that was also a sliver color .  
  
as his screamed continued to ring out  
  
the world started to shake his power was to going up and up.  
  
============================================  
  
Gonna leve you hanggin once again.  
  
Keep an eye out of the next chapter  
  
Crazy stuff coming a head.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
  
  
Trunks888 


	3. The battle like none seen before starts

Chapter 3  
  
A battle like none seen before.  
  
===========================================  
  
Over the next few Minutes Jeremy's Power Continued to  
  
Rise higher and higher Finally after around Five minuets  
  
It stopped.  
  
He was now at a level never seen before  
  
He was Stronger than Goku and vegeta and all the other  
  
Z fighters Put together.  
  
Slowly He looked upward to the sky looking at the ships  
  
There were ton's of them more than he could count  
  
most were shaped like a plate but had wings stinking out from the side's  
  
With Large Gun's on them.  
  
There could have been more details but he didn't bother to spend much time  
  
looking at them for it wasn't long before here flew at them.  
  
He Kicked one then punched another  
  
he had took three of them out before any one even realized they were  
  
gone.  
  
Then Jeremy Guessed they caught on because hundreds of  
  
Ships started Coming from the biggest ship  
  
witch he thought must be the mother ship  
  
It had a large Rectangular shape to it with one Large fun on each side  
  
and one on the front .  
  
But it didn't matter to him how many ships there  
  
were he would make each and every one of them  
  
Pay for what they had done.  
  
he flew through them punching and kicking them one by one  
  
they fired at him but there shots were not even slowing him  
  
done.  
  
More and more came but still the same results  
  
they all went down.  
  
Once all the ships were gone Jeremy headed for the mother ship  
  
through the door left open  
  
by the small ships coming out  
  
since he had just defeated them all he could go right on in.  
  
and he did.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I know I left you hanging but trust me it's going to be worth it. Also I haven't forgot about my other stuff  
  
I just have to tell this one first. Thanks for reading. 


	4. THE FEARCE BATTLE RAGES

Chapter 4  
  
THE FEARCE BATTLE RAGES.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once inside the mighty ship Jeremy Could Feel there was a very strong  
  
KI a few level's about him.  
  
He took a guess and Thought that was more than likely The  
  
Leader of this whole group.  
  
And with that He busted into rooms about him one by one  
  
until he reached the one he was looking for.  
  
Just as he got in there a voice called out:  
  
SO I see we found the guy we been looking for  
  
you don't look so tuff.  
  
I don't know how you managed to beat all of the ships  
  
But you will die here and now.  
  
Jeremy Trend around to see That looked like  
  
A Giant green lizard He had Bright Green eyes  
  
green skin and a black scar across his face.  
  
Say what you like I don't care if I die here as  
  
long as you do to.  
  
Jeremy Shouted as he took off towards the lizard  
  
just as he was about to get him he seen five smaller looking  
  
Lizards coming at him  
  
he did a spin kick sending all of them flying.  
  
Then kept going on to the big guy.  
  
He punched him right in the middle of the face sending him back just a few feet.  
  
Hmm Your Pretty strong that almost hurt me.  
  
Not it's your turn.  
  
Said the lizard as he returned the blow sending Jeremy flying back much farther than he had sent the lizard  
  
But in just seconds Jeremy was back at it  
  
before long they were going at it blow for blow  
  
Jeremy Would Make a kick or a punch  
  
The lizard would punch him or kick him  
  
This went on for some time the two super powers clashed shacking the whole ship.  
  
Truly this was the greatest battle ever seen.  
  
Well boy I'm truly impressed  
  
your much stronger than any one I have ever faced to bad it's not strong enough  
  
Shouted the lizard as he flew out of the Window of the ship  
  
Suddenly His Ki level shot way up  
  
Jeremy soon fallowed out the window just in time to see  
  
the lizard had changed he now have a black armor around his Chest and waste  
  
and a power level that was unbelievable.  
  
Still Jeremy didn't care he would make this guy pay for what he had done  
  
to this planet and For taking the life of his wife.  
  
he Flew towards him Punching and kicking as fast as he can  
  
but the monster didn't move.  
  
He stood back and Shouted KI O KEN TIME"S 3 HAAA  
  
a red Flame surrounded him his power level shot up 3 time's what it was  
  
and in a fast burst he smashed his fist into the lizards face sending him Flying to the ground.  
  
Jeremy Flew over top of him and yelled KAMEHAMMEHA  
  
and Blue beam came from his hands and he sent it downward  
  
But a green beam came up hitting it  
  
it was the lizard he was using a very strong beam to counter  
  
The Kamehameha . The two beams twisted around one another  
  
nether seemed to budge one bit.  
  
Then suddenly The green beam over took Jeremy's Kamehameha  
  
and sent it with the other beam smashing into him .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Well That's it for this chapter  
  
Going to leave you haning once again  
  
so you come back for more  
  
Remember these questions.  
  
Is Jeremy done for?  
  
If yes what will happen to the earth  
  
if no how will he beat this monster.  
  
It's going to be exciting So be sure to  
  
Read the next chapter of  
  
And the dream rolled on.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Trunks888 


	5. A call to save the day

Chapter 5  
  
A call to save the day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Pain Jeremy felt was unbelievable All The power from both beam's over coming his  
  
body it felt like his flesh was burning.  
  
Never in his life had he felt such pain.  
  
Some how he Managed to Push him self off the beam and slowly  
  
he fell to the ground.  
  
A large Crater appeared where he crashed into the ground.  
  
He lay there not able to move his Body was beaten so bad  
  
it wasn't funny.  
  
Softly he spoke.  
  
Bra if you can hear me I'm sorry  
  
I couldn't avenge your death I tried my very best but this guy is Just to strong.  
  
I promised you I would always save you I fail once and you died  
  
and now it seems I failed again at avenging you and saving this planet.  
  
Please forgive me.  
  
Just then He heard a soft sweet voice in side his head  
  
it was bra.  
  
She said: Jeremy can you here me?  
  
When I died Goku arranged me to stay with Kio Sama. So that's how I'm talking to you.  
  
I know there isn't much time so  
  
Listen to me you didn't fail me you could have known that this would happen  
  
to me. And what you have done to day was amazing you have surpassed every one  
  
that I ever believed to be strong.  
  
I know there's more left in you. You can push on Jeremy have Faith in your self  
  
you can save this world. Please Don't give up yet  
  
I know you can when Please Protect My family and friends  
  
and most of all our little girl.  
  
Bra I will when.  
  
Thank you for giving me hope and believing in me.  
  
I will not let you down.  
  
Jeremy said to her.  
  
Good I know you can do it  
  
I got to let you go now you must fight.  
  
Bra said.  
  
Bra one thing before you go said Jeremy.  
  
Bra I love you.  
  
I love you to Jeremy.  
  
Good-bye. Said bra.  
  
With that Jeremy jumped up.  
  
With Tear's Running down his face he started towards the lizard.  
  
His power level Started to Rise with every step it seemed it got higher and higher Deep in side his mind The pain and anger and sorrow twisted around  
  
Then Jeremy Took off smashing his fist in to the back of the monsters head  
  
and then next thing we know he's on the other side smashing his fist in to it's face.  
  
then he took him by the arm and spun him around and around then let go  
  
and fire a Huge KAMEHAMMEHA sending him out into space.  
  
While he waited for the lizard to come back to earth he stood  
  
there and asked the earth To grant him all the power it could  
  
So he could defend this planet and save all of it's people.  
  
Slowly energy started to gather from all over the planet Slowly it gathers above his head.  
  
But he wasn't happy with that for next he asked for the power off all the  
  
Planet's and star's and sun's that could possible here his call.  
  
And more and more power came soon it light up the sky above him.  
  
He did know that he couldn't form it into a ball since he was a ssj4 (couldn't if you're an ssj at all)  
  
But he had an idea he had seen in one of the dbz movies from his world  
  
and He pulled it in side of his body It was very pain full  
  
But it recharged his body and gave him power like he had never known before.  
  
Just in time to for the lizard had came back down at just that movement.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well Once again you will have to wait to see what happens.  
  
so come back and read the next chapter I'll try and have it done soon.  
  
Thanks. 


	6. The battle ends

Chapter 6:  
  
The battle ends  
  
-----------------------------------------------FONT face=Verdana size=1  
  
Power Flowed all around Jeremy's Body in side and out he must have looked pretty wicked because the lizard  
  
Look pretty freaked out.  
  
Before it could even say anything Jeremy already had a hold of it  
  
and was flying into space with him.  
  
In case you are wondering why I have taken you in to space I'll tell you.  
  
It's simple really you see I cant power up very high on the planet for if I do then I will blow it all up and I cant  
  
have that. So I have brought you here to kill you.  
  
Jeremy said to him and then suddenly Powered up even higher It caused the starts and sun and moon to move out  
  
of there orbit and the darkness of space was now filled with a bright light  
  
in side the middle of the power Jeremy was holding on to his enemy  
  
the lizard couldn't move the power was so over whelming that he couldn't even scream out in pain.  
  
Slowly his flesh slid off his bone's it was just melting away from the intense heat and power.  
  
Then suddenly Jeremy let go of him and pushed him away He was now floating lifeless in space.  
  
Then Jeremy spoke :I doubt you can Speak but I hope you can hear I'm not going to kill you just yet I'm going to make you suffer and with that Jeremy Took hold of him and Flew fast as he could back to earth  
  
crashing into the sea causing a huge title wave.  
  
Once to the very bottom he looked over at his enemy he wasn't moving  
  
But He knew he was alive since he still had a small amount of Ki  
  
Jeremy's plan was to let the salt water burn him for abit  
  
After around 3 minutes he ended it he used a move He learned from vegeta  
  
He shouted FINAL SHINE!! And with that a huge blast of energy flew From his hands  
  
Completely Destroying every last bit of The lizard.  
  
And it was over he had saved the earth once again and  
  
avenged the death of his beloved wife.  
  
With that Jeremy Flew back to his the safety Room  
  
where he found his friends and Family.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Well That's it for this chapter  
  
There will be more soon  
  
I hope you come back and read what happens  
  
to Jeremy and the rest of the Z gang how  
  
will every one handle what has happened  
  
Find out soon. 


	7. Cry

Chapter 7  
  
CRY  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Once in side Jeremy seen all of them look up at him before they could speak  
  
he softly said it's over.  
  
And Slowly fell to the ground Chi Chi and videl  
  
picked him up off the floor and laid him in a small Hospital bed next to  
  
Goku.  
  
  
  
He's Right you know it is over he has managed to do the impossible  
  
he has saved this planet guys we owe are life's to him.  
  
I know the next few days are going to be very hard for him  
  
I know there going to be hard for us to But epically hard for him.  
  
Goku softly said and every one else in the room nodded their head.  
  
The there was a *tap tap* at the door  
  
Slowly Pan opened it up to find Yaji Robi there.  
  
  
  
Hey guys Pretty messed up out there isn't it?  
  
If I had heard from denday this was here I wouldn't have know ether.  
  
He thought you guys might need this  
  
*tosses a bag of senzu bean's to pan*  
  
it's senzu bean's so you can get all healed up.  
  
Yaji Robi said to them in that goofy voice of his.  
  
Thanks Yaji Robi.  
  
Goku said then told Pan Please pass them out to every one  
  
She did as she was told and one by one all the z fighters regained helth.  
  
the last was Jeremy Once he came to he slowly sat up  
  
' what happened guys?' he asked.  
  
But then remembered the events that took place  
  
never mind I know.  
  
How did we get better  
  
|we all were in very bad shape now every one looks fine  
  
how? Jeremy asked  
  
well Jeremy my old friend Yaji robi Brought senzu beans and they helped us out.  
  
Goku told is friend.  
  
*Smacks his head* Duh I cant belive I even asked I should have thought of that right off.  
  
Anyways now that we are all better we better start looking for the dragonball's so we can bring every one back and fix everything up(  
  
Jeremy Smiled.  
  
Your right my friend But there's one thing you need to know first  
  
After wish back the people of earth there's still one who wont be coming back.  
  
Bra. Goku softly said in a very sweet gentle voice.  
  
When Jeremy heard this the smile slowly drop from his face and  
  
one Small tear rolled down his cheek he slowly turned around so know one would see him cry. I side he felt like he empty.  
  
(Time has now moved up)  
  
It has been 3 days now since the tragic events  
  
Jeremy has hardly left his room (note Bulma and vegeta helped move him and Melissa  
  
in there house because it hurt him to bad being at his)  
  
He didn't hardly eat and didn't sleep He would hold his little girl for a long time and cry  
  
Softly.  
  
Bulma thought it might help to hold a Funeral for bra  
  
She belived it would help every one say good bye.  
  
Every one was there that day in the yard of the capsule corp.  
  
Exsept Jeremy he watched from the window But couldn't bring him self to go down.  
  
Then he heard a song come on the radio  
  
On was a sorta slow but not to slow  
  
beat playing then a femal voice she sang  
  
' there's this loneliness and there's some memories of happiness  
  
I look at all that's left and and despair is all I find'  
  
Be for Jeremy Could hear any more He blasted the Radio with a small Ki blast.  
  
and then flew out the window.  
  
Where he was going he didn't know didn't even care  
  
He just flew faster and faster The tear's running down this face  
  
Slowly he went super sayjin 4 once again the pain sent him over the edge again I guess.  
  
Back at capsule corp. the service had just ended  
  
when every one noticed Jeremy's KI Blazing away.  
  
Trunks Shouted man his power is amazing  
  
We better go after him and started to fly off  
  
But be for he got far from the ground Goku Grabbed a hold of his leg.  
  
No Trunks he needs to be alone now he's hurting right now  
  
and he's unsure how to handle this. Goku said, as he looked up words to the sky.  
  
But Goku we are all hurting I think Jeremy's lost it.  
  
Trunks said.  
  
NO he hasn't but he feel's like he has  
  
he needs time alone to sort things out  
  
Don't worry I'll be watching his ki just to be safe but I know  
  
Him I'm sure he will safe.  
  
You see he is taking this harder than any of us  
  
He blames him self for bra's death he belive's that  
  
if he would have came back sooner he could have saved her  
  
said goku.  
  
But there's no way he could have know  
  
That it was going to happen  
  
Trunks said softly.  
  
yes I know that but he cant see that  
  
he just see's that bra is gone and that he should have  
  
been there . He thinks the one time She needed him the most he wasn't there.  
  
Trust me I know this I have read his mind  
  
* there was big rumble*  
  
now come on guys don't worry about him let's eat I'm starving  
  
Goku said as he rushed to the big food platter on the Patio .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
  
  
Ladys and gental men boys and girls  
  
That's the end of this chapter  
  
Some crazy things will be coming you can be sure.  
  
It's not over not by a long shot.  
  
Sorry if this one was crapy I'm abit tired and should have waited but didn't .  
  
LOL  
  
next will be better I hope.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review. 


	8. The idea

Hey people did ya miss me?  
  
my pc's got took out by a storm and I couldn't do any writing  
  
but now I'm back and hoping to get some work done(  
  
Anyways Time for another chapter so let the dream roll  
  
and let's read the chapter ok.?  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The idea =====================================================  
  
While everyone enjoyed there food at capsule corp.  
  
Jeremy was setting down by a lake way out in the woods  
  
he had been to this place many time's with Bra.  
  
he didn't know why he came there after all it was hard because it made him  
  
think of bra's death even more  
  
Finally he sat down on a very large rock pondering all that had happened and  
  
Trying to figer out how he would move on.  
  
  
  
as time passed Jeremy began to think of all the things that happened before this  
  
leading up to this point.  
  
As he did he remembered watching dragonballz so many episodes  
  
and how he wished he could be in it  
  
that's when an idea hit him why didn't he think of this before.  
  
And with that he flew off he was gone a few hour's thinking of how he was going  
  
to do this and how every one would react .  
  
He made up his mind to go to goku with the news first after all he would be more understanding and might know about it.  
  
it was now dark and Jeremy searched for Goku's KI  
  
Goku was at him and before long Jeremy was touching down out side of the son family home.  
  
With a knock on the door chi chi answered  
  
She tried to talk with him but Jeremy stoped her and said he needed to talk with goku  
  
and she called for him and soon he was out the door.  
  
Hey Goku I need to talk with you alone Jeremy said softly to his friend and master.  
  
Sure let's take a walk Said Goku  
  
Finaly They got far enough away from goku's house that no one could here them .  
  
"Well Jeremy what did you want to talk with me about" said goku.  
  
" Well I'll tell you but before I do I got you to ask you to please hear me out before you say anything and realize you cannot change my mind." Stated Jeremy with a very series look on his face.  
  
Goku agreed but did worry about what his friend was going to tell him.  
  
" Alright then well here go's  
  
You see in my world in a dragonball z episode The elder Kioshin did  
  
a life trade so you could come back to life and help save the world against a monster  
  
named Majin buu." Said Jeremy  
  
before he could say any more Goku said to him  
  
"yeah that happened in this world my friend"  
  
"Well you see goku that's what I'm wanting to do  
  
I wanna do a life trade. I wanna trade my life for bra's  
  
I know your probley thinking why do this  
  
well I belive that alittle girl need's a mother more than a father  
  
and to be frank I think it would be best for every one for bra to be back  
  
I Can't fill the hole left in every one's life's  
  
that's caused by bra being gone  
  
nor could she do that for mine however it wouldn't be as hard for me to be gone as it would for her.  
  
So I want to trade my life for bra's." Jeremy had tear's running down his face as he said this to goku.  
  
"well my friend I know there is no way I could talk you out of this  
  
So I'm not going to try and since I cannot talk you out of it  
  
I'll do my best to help you manage this"  
  
Goku said in a soft voice.  
  
  
  
"thank you goku .  
  
Here is why I came to you with it  
  
I know if the others know they will try and stop me I need you to keep that from happening  
  
I'm not going to tell them what I'm doing but I'm going to have bulma bring every  
  
one to capsule corp and I'm going to announce to them  
  
That I'm going away and Bra will be back  
  
Once I'm gone it's up to you to fill them in on what I have done my friend."  
  
Said Jeremy.  
  
  
  
"I understand and it's a brave thing your doing my friend  
  
I know I will sure miss you and one day I hope when I get to the other world  
  
That we will meet again."Stated goku.  
  
Jeremy could hardly keep from cryin and he softly spoke once more.  
  
"Yeah I will miss everyone here but I know what I'm doing is for the best.  
  
Now I better go I want to spend what little time Is left with my little girl  
  
I'm sure you understand"  
  
  
  
"Yes I do then go my friend I will see you tomorrow"  
  
With that Jeremy nodded his head and said good bye  
  
and took to the sky and soon he was back at capsule corp.  
  
As he entered he seen bulma sitting in her favorit chair  
  
Rocking baby Melissa to sleep  
  
as she seen Jeremy enter the room she spoke to him  
  
"Jeremy there you are .are you ok?"  
  
"yes I'm fine now he said to her  
  
Matter of fact everything's going to be ok now"  
  
Jeremy said with a smile.  
  
"that's good to hear what's happened"  
  
asked bulma  
  
"Well I don't wanna tell you now I  
  
just got to ask you to do something for me  
  
I need you to call up all of our friend's and have them meet me here tomorrow"  
  
Jeremy said to her as he soflty picked up his little girl from her arm's  
  
Bulma said ok and agreed to do as he asked  
  
Though she wondered why he asked her to do this.  
  
But she felt it's better she didn't pry after all he was happy again  
  
and she did as he asked and called every one up.  
  
===========================================  
  
Authors note  
  
Time has now passed to the next day  
  
============================================  
  
That Day Jeremy woke up early he watched  
  
his little girl lay in her crip sleeping soundly  
  
Oh how he would miss her but he couldn't think of that now  
  
he knew he had to do what he thought was best.  
  
and since she was a sleep still he wanted to enjoy his last day on the earth.  
  
He knew his mom and dad and brother and the rest of his family on the other earth needed to know he was not going to be coming home again  
  
but he couldn't tell them face to face it would just be to hard  
  
So by a dime light he wrote them a letter  
  
It said  
  
"dear family  
  
I'm sorry I could tell you this my self but it would just be to hard so I wrote this letter  
  
anyways you are proble wondering what this letter is about  
  
Well I'm sorry to say it's gonna to be hard for you to except but by the time  
  
you read this I will be no longer living  
  
I have made up my mind to trade my life for that of my wife's  
  
It hurts me that I'll be hurting all of you by doing this  
  
But I have to do what I think is best for my little girl  
  
She need's a mother more than a father  
  
so I'm trading my life for bra's  
  
I will make sure that to leave a letter telling bra to make sure she take Melissa to visit you often . Well before I I got there's a few things I wannt to leave you with  
  
Please take care of one another and try not to cry for me  
  
I'll be ok after all in the other world I'll be able to keep my body and train and stuff  
  
but I will miss you very much and maby some day we will meet again.  
  
And Remember I Love you all very much  
  
Good by my family"  
  
Jeremy started to cry as he wrote the last part.  
  
He put the letter in a inside pocket of a black jacket he wore  
  
and opened up the window and steped out on to the ledge .  
  
He sat down on it and watched the sun come up as tear's fell down his cheek.  
  
=============================================  
  
Authors note_  
  
Time has now passed and every one is  
  
at capsule corp  
  
==============================================  
  
Jeremy stood in front of all his friends and  
  
said "I'm sure your all proble wondering why I called you  
  
here.  
  
Well I wanted to tell you all  
  
I'm going away and proble not coming back  
  
However don't freak out cuz bra is coming back  
  
I will not tell you my mean's of doing this I just hope you will spend the rest of this time with me and  
  
not try and ask me what's going on  
  
I don't feel I can tell you that."  
  
Every one looked at Jeremy in shock  
  
What could he be planning they all wondered  
  
but felt they better do as he asked  
  
Jeremy enjoyed the next few hours very much  
  
he spared with his friend and talked about old time's  
  
but then finaly Jeremy felt it was time to go  
  
and he asked for every one to listin to him  
  
they looked up and he said  
  
Well guy and girl's it's time for me to go  
  
Please take care of everything  
  
Oh and vegeta and Trunks Please look after Bra and Melissa for me  
  
after all you two will be the main men in there life with out me being here."  
  
Every one started to cry they were sure this was the last time they would see there friend.  
  
Vegeta and trunks both nodd there head in agree ment.  
  
"Goku Please come here "  
  
Said Jeremy  
  
Goku did as he asked and walked over to him  
  
"well my friend I have wrote a few letter's to  
  
bulma ,bra, Melissa and my family back home  
  
once I'm gone please make sure every one get's them"  
  
Goku agreed and took the letter's from his friend.  
  
"well every one it's time for me to go"  
  
Said Jeremy and waved good bye as he flew off in to the sky.  
  
once Jeremy was out of side every one asked Goku what's going on.  
  
"well my friend's Jeremy's doing the only thing he see's fit  
  
he found away to bring Bra back to life and to do so  
  
It mean's trading his own"  
  
said goku with a lot of sadness in his voice.  
  
  
  
"WHAT WE GOT TO STOP HIM "  
  
shouted gohan  
  
"NO we will not there's no changing his mind  
  
if he don't do this he will not be able to live a happy life anyway  
  
he asked that every one please agree with his final wishes  
  
so let's do that"  
  
Said goku.  
  
Every one saidly said ok  
  
they would all miss him very much.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Well I'm leaving you here  
  
In the next chapter the trade will take place  
  
It's gonna be really emotional so please make sure ya got somthign to catch the tears.  
  
he he.  
  
Please review.  
  
Thanks  
  
Untill next time Cya.  
  
  
  
Trunks888 


	9. TRADE

HEY People how are you?  
  
Long time no post huh?  
  
Well computer troubles and being sick kept me from it  
  
but all's good now so I'll try and write more often,  
  
Anyways If you enjoy this fic please let me know  
  
other wise I am thinking about in a few chapters ending it,  
  
I will say this no matter what,  
  
the next few chapters are gonna have some twist and turns  
  
not so much this one but later one's will for sure;)  
  
Wellll anyways on with the story,  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE TRADE  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Pretty soon Jeremy landed by a small waterfall(think Piccolo and gohan's hang outl;)  
  
with tears running down his face he slowly sat down on the ground if just to  
  
Relax but it's true he wasn't going to,  
  
Slowly he made the biggest trade of his life or should I say deth,  
  
He gave his life away in trade for that of his wife Bra,  
  
As he did this his body fell limp to the ground and then slowly faded away,  
  
When he awoke next he was in the after life waiting to be judged,  
  
Pretty soon it was his turn and he was allowed to keep his body  
  
since he had saved the earth and done so much good(  
  
Jeremy had planed to seek out king ki,  
  
but didn't have to go looking for he heard a voice call him  
  
there was bra standing with King Ki  
  
She no longer had a halo over her head so he knew the trade worked,  
  
He ran to Bra and wrapped his arms around her,  
  
"My love I missed you so"  
  
said Jeremy as he started to cry,  
  
"I missed you soo much.  
  
I don't got much time since I'm alive again  
  
I don't get to stick around to long,  
  
So I got to get to the point,  
  
Thank you for the trade I don't agree with it but all I can say is thank you  
  
I will do my best to take care of our little girl,  
  
And I want you to remember that I will always love you"  
  
Said Bra as she started to cry as well,  
  
"I know and I love you and don't worry  
  
I may be dead but I'll be watching over you from here and  
  
if you ever need me I will be there for you,  
  
Cant say my body will but my hart and mind will always be,"  
  
Said Jeremy,  
  
and Before he could say any more King Ki stated it was time for her to go,  
  
and with a hug and a kiss from Jeremy bra was on her way back to earth,  
  
And in that moment, as sad as Jeremy felt from leaving his friends and family behind  
  
he knew he made the right choice to trade his life,  
  
Then softly he spoke" King Ki if at all possible I would like to train with you"  
  
King KI agreed and slowly they walked off to what would be Jeremy's new home,  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
  
OK people I know it's short but had to leave it that way,  
  
sorry he he(  
  
I'll try and post more soon  
  
Cya, 


	10. Life again?

Hey  
  
I'm posting a new one already(  
  
Enjoy people and please review(  
  
Thanks- _---------------------------------------------  
  
A lot had happened since the events in our last story  
  
Six years has went by and not only that but most the stuff  
  
From DragonballGT has taken place ending with Goku Ridding off on the back of the dragon,  
  
Also in this time Jeremy has been training very very hard, ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"HEY JEREMY" Called King Kai as  
  
he looked up at Jeremy in the air punching and kicking as fast as he could,  
  
"YO King Kai whats up" Jeremy said back as he slowly come down,  
  
"Well I just found about a tournament and thought you may be interested:"  
  
Said King Kai with a smile on his face.  
  
"I don't know I don't think there's much point in fighting  
  
if not for to save they day so to speak ,"  
  
Stated Jeremy and he was about to hit the air when  
  
King Kai Said"Well the prize may make you change your mind"  
  
This cought Jeremy's attention  
  
"Oh what is the Prize" Asked Jeremy.  
  
"Well It's to be alive again!!!"  
  
Said King Kai .  
  
Jeremy about fell over when he heard this news,  
  
For all this time he's been dead only dreamed of getting his life back  
  
and now he finally had a chance.  
  
In a very soft voice Jeremy managed to agree to fight in the tournament  
  
" Ok then you must start training it's in one month and  
  
Some of the toughest fighters ever will be there. And if you want any chance of winning you got to get a lot stronger "  
  
Said King Ki,  
  
  
  
"I'll do what ever it take's I must win"  
  
Jeremy said as he flew back in the sky and started training once again  
  
but this time with more force and power than ever before  
  
He would win this for if he didn't his dream would never come true,  
  
While training he thought to him self  
  
about all the evens that happened  
  
"funny how dreams change over time  
  
Just a few years ago I was just a weak boy and  
  
Dreamed of going to another world tryin to save it,  
  
And That dream came true but then I gave my life away,  
  
I don't regret this not even for a moment  
  
But it's funny I never would have thought I would be in a place like this,  
  
And Now my dream is just to live and this is my only chance and I will do that"  
  
Jeremy said to his self as he powered up to his highest power and alittle past what he had ever done,  
  
In what seemed like no time at all one month had went by Jeremy's strength had grown a lot,  
  
But would it be enough We will see,  
  
Jeremy Woke early that morning well I don't know if you could say he woke  
  
because he didn't sleep much he was to nervous about the events a head,  
  
he did a little warming up and then made a nice brefeast for this could be his last day  
  
with his master and friend King ki,  
  
So he wanted to make it a day to remember.  
  
Soon King Ki was up and amazed to see  
  
the nice meal Jeremy had made for them,  
  
As they eat they laugh as they tolled Corny old jokes  
  
it was a good day,  
  
Soon that was over and done with and it was time to go, 


	11. Tournament of a life time

Hey people,  
  
I promise this chapter will have more action than the last few,  
  
Sorry about them but had to post them to lead to the events a head,  
  
Like always Read and review please Thanks(  
  
  
  
============================================================================ =============  
  
Tournament of a life time  
  
+=========================================================================== =============  
  
Jeremy and king Kai left the small planet that they had lived on,  
  
Pretty soon they past King Yama's desk and boarded what looked like a small air plane,  
  
"what I neat sight " Jeremy said as he looked out the window and  
  
The golden clouds in the sky,  
  
Moments later the plane landed at the tournament grounds,  
  
It wasn't what Jeremy had thought,  
  
it was a pit with a small path leading across and way down  
  
below was spikes,  
  
IT was a scary sight .  
  
Jeremy was very nervous now but he knew he must win no matter what  
  
and it's not like he can die again since he already dead  
  
He told this to king KaI,  
  
"Well Jeremy that's something I didn't tell you about  
  
You see if you fall off then your soul is wipe totally clean and of couse your body is lost"  
  
Said King KaI with abit of worry in his voice,  
  
This Bothered Jeremy but he didn't let it show all's he said was  
  
"I don't care for I cant keep on living (Or not living) This way  
  
I must be back to life or not remember I cant take it  
  
Anyways lets go It's about time for it all to start"  
  
"Yes agreed"  
  
Replied King Kai and they walked off to there seats to wait for Jeremys turn to fight,  
  
There was some neat fights the frist one was between a guy who looked a lot like freeza and the other  
  
was a very very tall man with pale white skin and he had wings on his back with  
  
He had long brown hair .  
  
This fight didn't last to long  
  
the tall man was the winner  
  
This man was named Babata Jeremy found out from Ki Kai  
  
he sure hoped he didn't have to fight such a great fighter,  
  
A few more fights past  
  
There were some really strong fighters here,  
  
Soon it was Jeremy's Turn  
  
He fought another freeza look alike  
  
it was a very fast speeded battle but Jeremy didn't even reach super sayain,  
  
and soon the knocked his appoint off  
  
but flew down and grabbed him before he could hit the spikes  
  
Things like this happened over the next few rounds,  
  
Before long there were only Two fighters left,  
  
Babata and Jeremy,  
  
IT would be a very good fight,  
  
Both shook hands then steped back and got into there fighting stance,  
  
Then the judge yelled Go and soon they were going head to head  
  
every punch was met by a block they couldn't get a hit on eachother,  
  
Then Jeremy Powered up to super sayain 2 then 3 then 4  
  
but still Babata Kept meeting his power  
  
Then as if his last hope Jeremy Did a Huge KI attack he called it the  
  
Kamabang attack and it flashed and blew babata back sending him into the wall and then on through it  
  
this blew up everything half way close,  
  
Jeremy had not planed on this but when he wasn't winning and  
  
he didn't know what else he had left in side  
  
all his emotions blew up and came out into his attack,  
  
slowly the blue and white beam stoped from Jeremy's hands  
  
and he fell to the ground,  
  
He was totally out of power,  
  
pretty soon he awoke to see King Kai standing there,  
  
"King Kai" he said softly"  
  
"Yes it's me don't try and speak you used up a lot of engery  
  
but incase you are wondering you did win  
  
now you must rest and you will go home when your better"  
  
Jeremy got abig smile on his face and fell back a sleep to dream  
  
about being back to life'  
  
======================================================  
  
Ok not as much action as you may have liked  
  
but don't worry I'm getting there,  
  
in our next chaper Jeremy will head back to earth  
  
how will every one react and how we he react to the changes there(like the loss of goku)  
  
it's gonna be great so stick around(  
  
Thanks  
  
Cya 


	12. Honey i'm home

Hello all It's now time for another Chapter in the story.  
  
So enjoy this lovly little tale. Cya  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Honey I'm home  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
A few days had pasted since the tournament  
  
and finally Jeremy was well enough to head home.  
  
On this day Jeremy had to go before the grand Ki.  
  
While standing there Grand Ki said some words and then light filled the room  
  
it was coming from around Jeremy and then his halo was gone  
  
His life had been restored.  
  
Not long after these events Jeremy said Good bye to King Ki and  
  
departed for his home.  
  
(Authors Note : Jeremy didn't let any one back home know he was coming home)  
  
Jeremy landed out side of capsul corps but kept his Ki down  
  
(Though Vegeta felt a KI higher than normal people and was leavin the gravity room to find out who it was.)  
  
Jeremy knocked on the door and soon Bulma opened it and seen who it was and passed out.  
  
Bra heard her mother and came running to see what was the matter  
  
When she saw him sanding there smiling at her.  
  
"Hey honey I'm home'  
  
Said Jeremy  
  
"Jeremy.. Is it really you?"She cried  
  
"Yeah it's me"  
  
Stated Jeremy  
  
and with that Bra ran and wrapped her arms around him  
  
they both started crying.  
  
Soon Jeremy heard the voice of his father in law.  
  
"So boy your back huh?"  
  
Said vegeta with what Jeremy thought was a slight smile on his face  
  
Jeremy just nodded his head and said,  
  
"that's if I'm still welcome here"  
  
"Of course you are" Bra said crying very hard.  
  
Then a small brown haired child came running in to the room.  
  
"Grandpa who's that guy and why's mommy hugging her"  
  
said the child looking at vegeta while pointing at Bra and Jeremy  
  
'I think your mother should tell you that.."  
  
Said vegeta  
  
"Mommy!!!"  
  
Shouted the child and with that Bra turned around and walked over to the little girl  
  
and said" sweet hart this is your daddy"  
  
  
  
When Jeremy heard this he was in shock  
  
He never expected this little girl to be so big  
  
but after all he was gone six years.  
  
by now he to had tears running down his face.  
  
it hurt him so bad he missed six years of his child's life.  
  
But inside he knew he had done the right thing.  
  
Slowly Jeremy walked over and bent down be side bra who was standing in front of there child.  
  
"Yes I'm your dad"  
  
he said while smiling at the child  
  
And with that the child started to cry and wraped her arms around her dad.  
  
Jeremy picked her up and soon bulma woke and they headed in to a room to chat.  
  
They talked about Jeremy's time in the afterlife and how good it was to be back.  
  
But at this point none of them told of the events that happened to the earth while he was gone.  
  
  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
I know people a bad way to leave this chapeter but I am  
  
so I can do more with the next one.  
  
Thanks cYa 


	13. I miss my Friend

Hey People it's time for the next chapter  
  
and I must warn you this is going to be sad. Anyways read on  
  
-0--------------------------------0----------------------------------0------ --  
  
I miss my friend  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
After everyone Chatted for a little while Jeremy Contacted his  
  
family back home and let them know he was alive again  
  
Boy were they happy!  
  
Anyways with that all done after a while  
  
They all hit the bed  
  
His own bed sure felt good special since his wife was by his side  
  
never in his life had he been so happy .  
  
Anyways many hours past and it was now morning  
  
Jeremy woke very early he had big plan's for that day.  
  
For one he was going to the gravity room where he knew he would find vegeta And could see what training vegeta had done while he was gone.  
  
After that he was going to see his friend and master Son Goku.  
  
Jeremy slowly made his way to the kitchen where he found  
  
Bulma cooking something that sort of looked like eggs  
  
But just as he remember with bulma's cooking you could never tell.  
  
the thought of this made him giggle alittle bit.  
  
Bulma heard him and started talking with him.  
  
'So why are you up so early?"  
  
Asked bulma  
  
"Well I'm going to see vegeta in the gravity room  
  
for around an hour or so then I'm off to see Goku  
  
you know him he gets up early to train to  
  
and then come back right about the time Bra and Melissa  
  
Wakes up."  
  
Stated Jeremy with a smile on his face.  
  
"Jeremy. there is something I got to tell you.."  
  
Said bluma with a very sad look  
  
Jeremy knew what she was about to say couldn't be good  
  
matter of fact it had to be very bad for she couldn't look so  
  
sad for she's a very strong lady.  
  
"OK Bulma what is it?  
  
Asked Jeremy  
  
"Well Jeremy it's about goku..  
  
I can hardly say this but Goku's not here anymore."  
  
Said bulma as she was fighting back tears.  
  
'What do you mean NOT around anymore  
  
he's not dead or I would have seen him in the after life"  
  
asked Jeremy with a very puzzled look on his face  
  
"Well Jeremy he's not dead in a since but he is gone..  
  
You see just a year ago the dragonball's broke and evil dragons came out  
  
after some tuff fighting Goku found the only way to save the world was to  
  
fuse with the Eternal Dragon "  
  
As Bulma said this she broke into tears.  
  
Jeremy slowly wraped his arms around his mother in-law  
  
He had seen dragonball gt so he had an idea what had happened.  
  
Slowly bulma's crying stopped  
  
and Jeremy released her  
  
"Ok Bulma this is a lot to take in  
  
I need some time to think so if you will excuse me  
  
I'm heading the gravity room"  
  
Said Jeremy walking away  
  
Bulma knew Jeremy to well even after all these years  
  
when he needed to work things out in his mind he would train in the gravity room  
  
She remember one day after this Vegeta coming in looking very beat up  
  
it was a funny site later that night he told her not to let Jeremy in the gravity room when  
  
something bothering him for he's a stronger fighter.  
  
So she knew she proble should stop him from going in but  
  
she never did for she knew vegeta could take it and Jeremy needed it.  
  
This wouldn't be any different.  
  
Now in the gravity room vegeta hears a knock on the door  
  
he looks out the window and see who he was secretly hopping it would be.  
  
It's been so long since he had a decent fighter to train with  
  
and he wanted to see how far Jeremy had Got  
  
and also was even excited to show Jeremy he could go ssj4.  
  
Of course he wouldn't tell him that for it wasn't his style  
  
but that's how it was.  
  
Before long Jeremy was in and they were going pretty darn fast  
  
Then suddenly vegeta kicked it up to ssj4  
  
and nailed Jeremy in the stomach sending him flying  
  
just as he was about to hit the wall he to changed to ssj4  
  
they both flew at one another.  
  
it looked as if vegeta was better than Jeremy  
  
So Jeremy did something he hoped would help  
  
he changed the gravity up 100 more times that of the earths  
  
This was nothing to Jeremy for he trained in higher than this in spots in the after life  
  
but hopped vegeta had not.  
  
And his hopes turnd to reality vegeta slowed down greatly.  
  
And before long Jeremy was on the winning side again.  
  
However even at these fast speeds vegeta could see a few tears in  
  
the Young mans eyes he knew that his hits were not hurting him that much  
  
so it must have been something else.  
  
Indeed it was  
  
For Jeremy Started remembering the fun times he spent with  
  
his friend and master Son Goku.  
  
Anyways Jeremy and vegeta trained for several hours then  
  
both left to be healed by denday.  
  
Before long they were healed and back in time for a breakfast with the whole family.  
  
This brought Joy to Jeremy but still he was sad at the thought of Goku.  
  
Later in the night Bulma had a welcome home party where all the z fighters  
  
other than Goku attended it.  
  
Every one of them was happy to see Jeremy back.  
  
it was a good party But Bra knew Jeremy wasn't enjoying it as much  
  
as she thought he would.  
  
Jeremy slowly stepped away from the group and wondered out side looking up at the stars slowly tears ran down his face.  
  
Bra Walked up be hind her husband and put her arms around it and said  
  
"What is it honey your home now you should be happy"  
  
He slowly turned to her and looked into her eyes and she looked into his tear filled eyes  
  
and softly he spoke" I am very happy I'm home I really am  
  
But it also make's me sad for one I missed six years of my Childs life  
  
and then today your mom told me about goku"  
  
As he said this he started to cry even harder.  
  
"Well Jeremy there's a few things you should know that may help the pain alittle.  
  
When it comes to Melissa she understands even at her age she's very very smart and under stands that you gave up your life for me to be with her  
  
and all her life before bed I would tell her storys about things me and you had done  
  
and battles you had fought so she got to know you pretty well.  
  
And when it comes to Goku he said something to me just before leaving  
  
He told me that when I meet you again to let you know he's ok  
  
and one day hope's to come back and also that he was very proud of you."  
  
As Bra said this she to started to cry.  
  
" Thank you my dear that does make me better"  
  
Said Jeremy.  
  
before long they were both back with there friends have a good time again.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sorry for the long drawn out chapter but it's something that had to be done I felt  
  
to tell the story.  
  
Thanks cya in the next chapter. 


	14. The Plan

Hey all,  
  
Been a long time since I posted on this site that's for sure.  
  
But Now I'm back and I hope to be better then ever.  
  
Anyways Enjoy the new chapter titled"  
  
The Plan."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days have passed since the welcome home party,  
  
Though Jeremy looked as if he was doing ok about handling the loss of Goku,  
  
inside he still was in pain and missed his friend very much.  
  
At night he would lay wake in bed thinking about the time's he and Goku had spent together  
  
and how excited he was to show Goku how much he learned in the after life,  
  
and to see who would be the first to notice the secret power he's been hidden from everyone.  
  
When he thought of the fact vegeta hadn't noticed   
  
yet he laughed a little.  
  
For vegeta and everyone else thought vegeta's strength was stronger  
  
and it was at super sayiajin 4 but with the power Jeremy Refused to use  
  
he wasn't.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Well one night Jeremy was laying there on another sleepless night  
  
but this time he's managed to handle the pain and has manage to start to   
  
work on a plan to bring son Goku back.  
  
he has decided to go to new namek and use there dragonball's to wish him back.  
  
However he is afraid that if he does this it may bring back the evil dragon's or create more of them.  
  
However he will face that if it comes to pass.  
  
Some how with his mind racing finally he drifts off to sleep.  
  
The whole time dreaming of Goku's return and all some great battles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Jeremy was awoke by Melissa Jumping on his bed,  
  
He took hold of her and began to tickle her.  
  
"Sweetie what are you doing up soo early" Asked Jeremy.  
  
"Daddy it's almost ten!" Said Melissa as she giggled.  
  
Jeremy was a little surprised he hadn't slept that late  
  
since long before his adventures in the z world started.  
  
And he was late in starting all for his plan.  
  
Even though he was running a little late he still took time  
  
to play with his daughter for a little longer before getting dressed and  
  
eating a sayiajin sized breakfast.  
  
After breackFest was threw he asked Vegeta,Melissa,Bra,& Bulma to  
  
have a seat in the family room.  
  
He stood in front of them shaking a little for he knew none would like his idea.  
  
He said" Everyone I'm leave for a while  
  
and I'm not sure how soon I'll be back"  
  
Everyone Gasped and it seemed that all of them said"What where are you going"  
  
at the same time.  
  
"Well, I'm going to new namek and use the dragonball's to wish  
  
Goku back. Before you say anything please understand  
  
I have thought about all the risk's in this.  
  
But I have to do this  
  
I feel something is coming and we will need Goku for it."  
  
Said Jeremy.  
  
He stood there and no one made a sound as if thinking and worrying.  
  
Then finally Vegeta spoke up and said"Well if I cant talk you out of it  
  
then i'm going with you"  
  
"No vegeta you cannot, I have to do this on my own  
  
and as you know on namek the people aren't to found of you.  
  
Plus If what ever's coming  
  
arrives here before I can bring Goku back you will be the earths main hope."  
  
Said Jeremy in very serious tone of voice,  
  
Vegeta didn't argue he just asked how Jeremy knew something was coming.  
  
"Well Vegeta that's a hard questions to answer really.  
  
It may sound crazy but it's just a feeling .  
  
But it's a feeling so clear to me that I know it's true."  
  
Answered Jeremy.  
  
Vegeta Just nodded his head and headed off to the gravity room.  
  
Bra told jeremy how much she loved him and that she understood and would help  
  
get things ready to go.  
  
Bluma agreed with Bra and she to would be of help.  
  
However Melissa on the other hand  
  
wasn't to fond on the idea at all.  
  
She Just got her daddy back a short time ago and he was now going away again.  
  
But Jeremy Promised her he would be back and spent some time with her.  
  
Then wrote a note to each of his member of his family and then his friends  
  
in the untimely event he was killed on this trip.  
  
He also wrote one for them to read after he left  
  
because he didn't feel he could say the words to them.  
  
With all of that done  
  
he Put on the protective fighting Gi bluma had made for him  
  
so so long ago when he had to fight for His earth.  
  
It still fit and was kind of nice feeling because it was again reminded him that he had been home.  
  
Well Jeremy met with bra in the kitchen she had a pack with food and supplies  
  
ready for him.  
  
He slipped it on and gave Bra,Bulma and Melissa hug good by and told vegeta to take care of them.  
  
Then handed Bra the note to read and teleported to new namek.  
  
And that's the end of this chapter.  
  
stick around for the next one. 


End file.
